Receivers are known. More and more pressure is being exerted to move toward higher levels of integration of receivers particularly in markets where size and costs are especially sensitive. Receivers that operate with a low (not zero) Intermediate Frequency (IF) architecture tend to lend themselves to high levels of integration and low battery power requirements. In low IF architectures, most signal processing is done at relatively low frequencies and this usually means lower battery drain levels. By avoiding zero IF frequencies disturbances due to direct current (DC) offsets and 1/f noise are avoided. By using low IF frequencies, expensive and usually physically large high frequency multistate bandpass filtering is avoided. Other techniques using complicated mixer arrangements can avoid imbalances due to process variables, but at the cost of large battery drain levels. These low IF architectures are especially sensitive to image signal levels or image rejection ratios, since the image signals are near if not within the desired signal bandwidths.